Violin Lessons
by The Astronomer Brony
Summary: Simon interrupts one of Baz's violin practices. Well, if you guys know me, then you know where it leads.


Baz stared out the large windows of his family library, letting his violin drop to his side. He set it carefully on a nearby couch and placed his bow on the stand, straightening his cuffs before turning to the little girl watching him expectantly.

"I'm coming" he groaned, ushering her out. He closed the large, oak doors behind him and let out a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. His mind was racing. _Snow. Simon Snow was here._ _What the fuck would Simon Snow be doing at the house of Pitch over spring break?_ Baz stomped down the hall, the many questions racing through his head making it hurt. He turned a corner and suddenly he was there. Simon Snow in all of his bronze curls and flushed cheeks and blue eyedness. Baz felt a bit of heat creep up his neck, but was for once glad at his incapability to blush. Instead he crossed his arms and sneered.

"Snow" he practically purred. Simon turned a bit darker red, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Baz…" he started, not quite sure how to finish the sentence. Hell, he _never_ knew how to finish a sentence with Baz. It felt like his brain turned off when he was near. So instead he felt his face heat up more and stared awkwardly into Baz's gray eyes. _Shit._ Baz seemed to sense Simon's distress and didn't want him to leave.

"Come on," he said, turning and walking back to the library.

"Wait!" called Simon. Baz turned back around. "Where should I put my shoes?"

-0-0-0-

"Sorry for the mess. You caught me in the middle of a practice" said Baz dryly, starting to shove the music back into his folder.

"Play me something"

Baz whipped his head around, staring in bewilderment at Simon. He must've heard wrong.

"What?" he asked sharply, arching an eyebrow dramatically. Simon chuckled a bit, sitting up straighter on the floor.

"You have your stuff out. Play me something" Simone explained, squinting ever so slightly. Baz was once again thankful for his natural paleness.

"Why?" he countered, cocking his head ever so slightly.

"Because I've never heard you play the violin before, but I've heard you're really good"

"Who told you that?"

"Okay, I've _assumed_ you're good"

Baz rolled his eyes and began to pull out another piece. He needed one that he _knew,_ but one that still sounded impressive. Ah, here it was. He laid out the music on his wire stand and turned around to face him. He carefully tuned and gave one last glance at Simon.

"You can sit on the couch, you know" he said with a smirk and began to play. He hated the slow, slow pace at the beginning, and used so much vibrato that it hurt his wrist. He took note of Simon's bored expression and smirked at that, too. The song began to pick up, as did Simon. He sat up straighter, focusing on Baz completely, who shivered under the icy stare. Baz closed his eyes and let the familiar motions wash over him. He noticed himself swaying a bit as he played and forced himself to stop. He did that sometimes when he was alone. Why did he feel so alone, even with Simon sitting a few feet away? It just felt…natural. Like this, he and Simon, alone, together, was what the universe wanted. It was definitely what Baz wanted. He stopped thinking about this and forced himself to focus on the music. This bit was a bit complicated, but he made it through. He took a breath and lowered his instrument. There was a moment of silence.

"That was great" murmured Simon, as though transfixed by Baz, who bit the inside of his lip and turned, quickly shoving his violin back into the case and loosening the bow. He heard Simon shuffle a bit behind him and straightened, patting wrinkles out of his shirt. He turned and looked Simon dead in the eye.

"Why are you here?" he asked, trying to sound as monotone as he could. Simon turned pink again and lowered his gaze.

"Well, I just, I, um…" he fumbled for words before gulping. He looked up again into Baz's cold eyes defiantly. "What happened last weekend-"

"Was a mistake" Baz finished for him, lifting a lip. Simon looked hurt for a moment, and Baz's heart squeezed.

"I don't think it was" stated Simon, trying a weak smile. Baz snorted and tried his best to glower at Simon. It didn't work, so he settled for a small pout. Simon stood and strode towards Baz, taking both cold hands in his own warm ones. Baz's arms jerked like he was going to pull back, but didn't. Instead he held eye contact with Simon, searching for a signal, a message, anything. All he saw were two wide, icy blue spheres mirroring the fear in his own. Simon leaned forward ever so slightly and looked back up at Baz, as though he were asking permission. Baz swallowed and gave a small, stiff nod.

Their lips met for the second time that week and Baz felt a fire bloom in his chest. His face felt hot, unnaturally so, but cooled to the point where everything just felt… _right._ Simon felt the same, slowly moving his hands up Baz's arms. Baz flinched slightly when his hands moved around his neck, but didn't pull away. Baz moved his own hands around Simon's waist, pulling him closer. There was a sudden knock at the door. The two practically flew away from each other.

"C-Come in" coughed Baz, standing and fixing his shirt as the door opened. "Fiona. What are you doing here?" he asked his aunt suspiciously. His aunt laughed lightly.

"What, I can't come and see my favorite nephew…." She trailed off, looking dumbfounded at Simon. She leaned over to Baz and dropped her voice. "Why is the Mage's Heir standing in our library?"

Baz snorted slightly and quickly tried to cover it with a cough. "School" he mumbled. Simon nodded vigorously.

"Oh" said Fiona, not believing a word, but not questioning any farther. She had always thought Baz might be gay, but had never thought he could possibly like the _mages heir_. That would be going against everything his family stood for! That little rebel. Fiona grinned to herself. She bent down, but not far. God Baz was getting tall. "You and the Mages Heir, huh?" Baz turned a light shade of pink and gaped at her, mouth hanging open. Simon turned scarlet and stared at his feet. Fiona laughed again and gave Baz a side-hug. "You two give your dad hell" she said, turning and strutting, really, _strutting_ , out the door. Baz and Simon both stared after her. After a minute's hesitation, Simon walked to stand beside Baz.

"Is she going to tell your parents?" he whispered in a voice so low Baz had to hold still to hear it.

"No" he said, grinning and shaking his head. "She wants to see us take down my father. Though they agree on most things, she never thought that he was good enough for my mother. Which he wasn't. Hell, he still isn't"

"Good" murmured Simon, leaning in.

-0-0-0-

Simon and Baz were lying on the floor of their room at Watford. Simon had one hand on his stomach, the other holding tightly to Baz's left hand while his right traced the pattern of the wood grain in the smooth floor. It was raining, even though spring break had just ended. Baz closed his eyes, listening to the rain pounding on the ceiling and to Simon's heartbeat. He inhaled deeply, smiling at Simon's sweet smell. Always a little like cinnamon and magic. He squeezed Simon's hand. He jumped slightly when he felt Simon give him a kiss on the forehead. His eyes shot open and he looked into Simons blue ones. His eyes were practically twinkling.

"Simon Snow, what are you thinking?" asked Baz groggily. Simon grinned like the idiot he was and gave Baz a light kiss on his cheek.

"About you" A peck on the nose. "About this" A small kiss to his chin. "About _you"_ a trail of kisses down his neck. Baz smiled and lifted his hand to brush slowly over Simons bronze curls. For a while the two just stayed like that, staring at each other, the fire in Baz's stomach growing hotter and brighter. When it felt like it was going to consume him, he moved his hand gracefully down to the back of Simon's neck and pulled him down into a long kiss. When they split they were both panting for air. That stupid grin spread across Simons face again and it was so wide and sincere that, oh what the hell, Baz smiled back.

 **A/N: Well, here it is! Happy Valentine's Day! Guys, go check out one of my friends, Laurenathalasa! She's an amazing writer, way better than me. Go check out some of her SnowBaz! It's freaking amazing! And Lauren, if you're reading this, I hope you're doing okay! I'm here for you boo! '3'**

 **Link to Laurenathalasa's page** **u/6010476/**

 **(Copy and paste the link into the URL box!)**


End file.
